edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Abuse (Rewrite)
Ed Abuse (Rewrite) is a remake of one of T-Ed711's old fanfictions, Ed Abuse. The fanfiction hopes to apologize for the mistakes that were made in the original fanfiction, as well as adding new stuff to it. Main Plotline (SPOILERS AHOY) 'Chapter 1' Ed wandered into Sarah's room, took a quick look around, and then stared at Sarah, who was also staring at him. He had only two words to say that moment. “Yes, Sarah?” “Ed, did you, or did you not steal my dolly?!” screamed Sarah. “N-no, I didn't,” Ed said in defense. Today, Ed had gotten up, eaten breakfast, and gone outside to play with Edd and Eddy. He had avoided Sarah's room, for the most part. If he took it, she would murder him, and he did not want himself dead. Sarah didn't believe a word of it, though. The Remake starts out with Sarah waking up after a bad dream. For protection, Sarah reaches for her doll, but to her great disappointment, it is missing. She blames Ed after a few minutes, because he would be the most likely suspect. Meanwhile, Ed and his friends are just hanging out together. Ed suggest that they go to space, which inspires Edd to create a space simulator. However, as the concept is being thrown about, Sarah calls for Ed twice. To himself, Ed mumbled that "No matter what, Sarah will love (him)", but "that hope would soon be dashed". When he reached Sarah's room, she accused him of stealing his doll. After an argument (and several denials from Ed), Sarah started to beat him up. It didn't affect him too much physically, becuase he was used to it, both mentally and physically. However, during the beating, Ed becomes angry, and yells at Sarah to stop. That failed, so Ed pushed Sarah to the ground. He then becomes horrified "at the damaged body of his own sister". 'Chapter 2' Ed feels remorse about hurting Sarah, and begs for forgiveness. Sarah, despite Ed's mournful words, denies this saving grace to him, and attempts to leave the room with a devastated human in it. However, as she tries to leave it, he scowls, and claims that he's "not stupid". After this, he claims that Sarah has bullied him for as long as he can remember, even going as far as to taking his room, parents, and love. Dejectedly, he left the room, leaving Sarah "to wonder what the heck she did wrong". He goes outside and rejoins his friends, who know that something's wrong with him. After denying it, he admits that Sarah was a bully to him. Word gets around fast, as everyone hears about it. Jimmy boldly states that Sarah is innocent, having heard the rumors, but not having confirmation. The chapter ends with Jimmy running to his house to muse upon this. 'Chapter 3' Sarah knew if she wanted to know about what Ed was talking about, she'd have to ask her mom. She asked her to see some of the photos of when Ed was little. She skims through them, and finds a picture of Ed's room - his old room, to be truthful. She quickly goes up to her room to compare and contrast it to the film - indeed, it looked almost exactly like Sarah's room, aside from minor differences, like wall-paint, toys, and other stuff. Soon, the doorbell rang. Sarah goes downstairs to see who it was: it wasn't anyone. After that, she went through a sequence similar to the opening of The Ed-Touchables, complete with a bucket of water and a fish to the face. Sarah becomes aware of the prank, and gets out a water balloon to use against this prankster - except that he/she has left. She went back up to her room, with the balloon popping in the progress. This turns out to be a prank by the other kids (minus Jimmy), and their next prank is to teepee the house. Meanwhile, Jimmy is revealed to have Polly Poo-Poo, not as a theft, but as a borrowed item. He still believes Sarah is innocent. Later that night, Edd finishes his space simulator, but by that time, the others have gone to bed. The Eds part ways for the night. Both Sarah and Ed fall into an uneasy sleep. Development T-Ed711 announced it on March 27th, 2011, on The3Eds.com. The thread announcing it can be found here. Yoshermon was revealed to be betareading the fanfiction. The fanfiction was released on May 19th, 2011. You can find the link to the fanfiction below. Trivia *Yoshermon, writer of Kevinbound, is betareading each chapter. *Sarah's loss of her doll is a parallel to The Ed-Touchables, in which she also loses her toy. In both instances, she blames Ed, and in both instances, Ed denies it. The results are different, however. *The Fanfiction was on a hiatus after Chapter 2, which lasted until July 19th, 2011. External Links *[http://www.the3eds.com/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=33651 Ed Abuse (Rewrite) on The3Eds.com] *[http://z6.invisionfree.com/e2e/index.php?showtopic=794 Ed Abuse (Rewrite) on Earth to Edd] Category:Fan-Fiction